


Cheiloprolitic

by JaqofSpades



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Puckleberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shaft of sunlight filters in through the dorm room window, gilding his top lip in glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloprolitic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msred/gifts).



> Requested by Ms Reduk as part of the fancy words fic meme on Tumblr: 
> 
> Cheiloprolitic: Being attracted to someone's lips.

….

His lips are shiny.

Rachel moans at the sight, then moans again because her throat is so very sore. She had tried to be mindful of the paperthin walls, but his grin is telling her she failed miserably.

A shaft of sunlight filters in through the dorm room window, gilding his top lip in glory. It makes her weak, that Cupid’s bow. Weak willed, weak kneed, weak of spirit. She should be in the practice room by now, and on the elliptical before that.

But he had looked like a sad puppy when she had pushed aside the covers last night, and when she hesitated, had scrambled to pull her back into his chest. “Stay the night,” he had murmured as he nibbled at her neck. “Stay here, where it’s warm. With me.” And then she could feel the strong curves of his lips working their way upwards, butterfly kisses here, nips there, all the way up to the lobe of her ear. When his teeth came in to play, she had twisted around to launch her counter attack, no matter that they’d been in bed most of the day.

“Make sure you set the alarm,” she had panted as she sank down onto his cock. “I hate being late.”

“I’ll wake you up,” he’d promised, and she should have pressed him on the issue, but she was too busy watching him say the words. She loves to fuck like this because she can make him gasp and shout with the merest flick of her hips. Roll them, and he begins to pant, mouth half open as he drags in air and sanity.

She likes it most when she rides him into a frenzy, then stops completely still. As much as he teases her about her tendency to bite at her lip when she’s coming, she wonders if he even knows what happens when he is poised on the edge, waiting to fall over.

She knows, and it’s her favourite thing in the world, watching his face contort as his teeth bite down on that ridiculously lush lower lip.

Second favourite thing.

Because his lips are shiny with the orgasm she has just had, and his smirk is telling her this was the plan all along.

Practice can wait.

_fin_


End file.
